Demon Fang
by Pike15
Summary: This is a story i wrote in school Please R&R!


THE BEGINNING

I, Oni kiba and Mizuki Kiba are a married couple, living in the Warring States Era, Japan. I and my wife live in a small village on the western half of Japan. This village we lived in was very serene. The wars that were going on for the past years haven't reached our peaceful little village.

But one day in the fall, solders came from the near by castle. They said to them " If you are able you must come to the castle and prepare for battle. All able men were summoned including myself, to become soldiers. I volunteered to help so the solder took me and all the other men in the village to the castle. The last thing I said to my wife was "I love you" and "Everything will be okay". The reason the solders came is because there was an army coming to take over the nearby castle.

The solders took the men to the castle for training. The training was hard because the village men had to learn to fight quickly. All but few of us were farmers so its was hard to learn a new occupation quickly. The people that were farmers were farmers all their life. The solders trained all of us in the art of sword fighting, and fighting with spears. I soon rose to the top, quickly becoming the best solder there. After 5 weeks the training, came to a close. Not soon after the enemy attacked the castle.

THE BATTLE

The battle was fought in the valley not too far from the castle. Our numbers were great but our enemies were double ours. We fought valiantly. We were ready at the front lines. There had to be over a thousand of us. But we stood against double our number, at least. For equipment all we had were swords and armor.

When the battle horns where sounded, we charged at the enemy, they charged at us like a jaguar did when it attacked its prey, death in their eyes, and in a clash of swords the war had started. I just started slicing people apart, I just couldn't stop friend of foe anyone in my way was slaughtered. All we had were swords and armor. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Someone got past me and stabbed their sword right through my chest, they where still standing there so I striked them down with a quick slash to the throat. I was bleeding worse then a pig did when slaughtered, but I kept on fighting. Someone stopped me and put a field bandage on it. "Good enough for now." I said "Then I got back up, thanked them and ran to the front lines and started fighting again. I must have killed two hundred men by the time the war between the two lords was over. We fought for over a month. By the end of the battle we were exhausted, the supplies had ran out, moral was low, many injured, most dead, I lost many friends. One last attack to wipe out the enemy was all that was needed. So the commander who lead us through it all gathered us up and sent us into battle. I was on the front lines as usual, all you could hear is a steel on steel as the swords of our units and the enemies. We won the war in the end - but at what price?

AFTERMATH:

Many were injured, more were killed. The once beautiful fields that were around the castle are now destroyed - littered with dead bodies. About 750 out of 1000 of the lords in the army died. Before we could return home we had to bury the dead. It was a big job since not all who are still alive were able to work due to injures from the battle. Finally we were able to return to the castle. The lord thanks us with a huge feast and debriefed us. He told us that a lot of the villages in the surrounding area where burned to the ground and the villagers slaughtered.

Instantly I thought of Mizuki. Is she still alive? Did our village survive an attack?. I had no way of knowing until I got back to my village.

They finally let all the survivors go back to their home villages. We all couldn't wait to see our wives, and have a home cooked meal. I, still injured but able to walk with a walking stick took the long walk back to my village. Hanging on my back was my sword I used in battle, which I had sharpened before I left the castle.

GOING HOME

Finally I was able to go home. I longed to see Mizuki, missed her so much over the past few months.

After two days of walking I only had one hill left until I was home. I climbed that last hill then I had a perfect view of the village.... my village laid in ruins, my worse fears were realized. I ran down to the village, a few of the villagers where still there and they were crying over loved ones, there homes being burned down. What happened I thought "Mizuki my beloved wife did she survive? or is she... NO!" I yelled. I ran as fast as I could back to our home in the mountains. It was still standing but Mizuki was no were to be found I looked everywhere but I just couldn't find her. After a whole day of searching I gave in and went to ask the villagers. They said that she thought she lost me in the war that's when village was raided and burned by bandits and she was taken by them so that's when I decided that I needed to find her.

FINDING HER

"What am I going to do? were will I start searching?" I said to myself. One of the villagers over heard me and said "I know which way they are headed, in the direction of the ox tiger (northeast). So trusting the villager I gathered my few things I had left and headed in the direction of the ox tiger. When I got to the outskirts of town I checked out what I brought with me. I brought some money, clothes and of course my sword. After i rested awhile I repacked and set off to the next village and on the way there......

I was walking on the path to the next village and without warning I was surrounded by 5 bandits with their swords draw already. I quickly recognized their armor; it was the enemy that I was fighting against. They must have been survivors. "Drop all your belongings and money and get out of here" one said, "and you won't get hurt" said another. I Put my hand on my sword, ready to draw, I said you don't know who your messing with. they all laughed like I just tripped over my own foot. I had enough by that point. I drew my sword they attacked I cut one down then another and another until only he leader was still standing. All the others lay motionless on the ground. after a stand of the leader tried to apologize but with one slash of my sword he was dead. "They were the enemy it was my job to destroy them". I left them were they fell and carried on to the next village. When I arrived, I Noticed that it wasn't like my village I was a quiet little village. I asked one of the villagers if a group of bandits have been through here lately. They said that a small group was hiding out in the mountains over yonder. I thanked them. I was going to go right to the hideout but I got very hungry. I spotted an inn and went in. I got a room and a feast; I ate until I was full. I rested up a bit as well. I need it I didn't sleep since I left the castle.

I left the inn at dusk, "I'll have the cover of darkness" I said to myself under my breath. All the bandits will be sleeping when I get to their hideout. Silently I made my way up the mountain. Using skills the high ranking samurai taught me during my training. I got to the bandits camp, a huge cave in the mountain, around the middle of the night. I came upon them they were all sleeping ,drunk off sake. Being careful not to wake them I crept deeper and deeper into the cave until I came upon a lighted side tunnel.

FOUND HER

I looked with caution down the tunnel and saw two guards protecting something. I had to get in, to getting a closer look. I ran into the lighted room and I couldn't believe my eyes I saw Mizuki! She was in a cage in the back of the room.

FIGHT TO GET HER BACK

The guards spotted me and charged me. Their yells woke up my sleeping love. She yelled out my name "ONI!!!! HELP ME!!!" She said there was so much fear in her voice. This just made me so much stronger I killed the guards with ease. I let her out of the cage and she embraced me. Her touch was so warm, I missed her so much. Then I heard the other bandits coming, I told her "No matter what happens here I love you and nothing will ever change that". I drew my sword from its sheath and slew the first couple of bandits but they just kept coming. Yet I knew I had someone to protect, someone I would risk life or limb for. That kept me going even though I got hit many times with enemy swords. I was dripping in blood, Mizuki begged me to stop, but I couldn't. I slew 15 bandits, on the last few I started to feel dizzy. I managed to slay the last of them then I collapsed from blood loss the last thing I remembered was someone lifting me up, then nothing. I awoke in a hut with my wife sitting next to me. I smiled and said "I told you everything will be okay". And fell back asleep.

WITH MY LOVE FOREVER

Now six years later I and my wife have found a new home in the mountains. We have two children one boy one girl, the girl is the oldest. As for me my wounds have healed nicely. And now I Oni Kiba tells this story to my children. And i want this story to carry on through the generations.


End file.
